La Princesse et le Criminel (Partie 1)
by Amandine Valentine
Summary: Il y a une dizaine d'années, Orochimaru quittait le village, devenant un ninja criminel de rang S d'aprés le Bingo Book. Mais avant de partir, Orochimaru a laissé une lettre à Tsunade lui disant qu'il l'aimait et qu'il regrettait de devoir partir du village sans elle.Tsunade, ce qu'elle ne croit pas. Mais que vas t-il se passer quand ils vont se retrouver, quelques années après?
1. Note de l'auteur

**Note de l'auteur.**

**Tous les personnages appartiennent au grand Masashi Kishimoto, sauf Kelly qui sort de mon imagination.**

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une agréable lecture.^^**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue.**

POV OROCHIMARU.

Je m'appelle Orochimaru, je suis un criminel de rang S réputé trés dangereux par le Bingo Book et je fais des expériences sur les êtres humains. Je suis parti de Konoha il y a une dizaine d'années. Vous vous demandez surement si quelqu'un me manque? Oui, une personne me manque plus que tout! Il s'agit de Tsunade, une de mes coéquipière, je l'aimais à cette époque la et je l'aime encore aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas si elle m'aime mais j'aimerai être l'homme de sa vie.

POV TSUNADE.

Je m'appelle Tsunade, je suis l'une des trois ninjas légendaires de Konoha mais je suis également surnommée "la légendaire perdante" à cause de mon manque de chance aux jeux! Pourtant, je suis accro aux jeux et je ne peux pas m'en passer. Il y a dix ans, j'ai découvert dans ma boite aux lettres une lettre d'Orochimaru qui me disait qu'il m'aimait et tout ça. Je n'y crois pas! Comment se fait-il qu'un homme qui fait des expériences sur des êtres humains, qui leur témoigne une cruauté sans précédant puisse être amoureux de quelqu'un? Vous ne pouvez pas l'expliquer? Moi non plus! De toute façon, il ne mérite pas l'amour d'une femme!


	3. Souvenirs, souvenirs

**Chapître premier: Souvenirs, souvenirs !**

En ce jour banal à Konoha, Tsunade Koichi, l'Hokage de ce village s'occupait des taches administratives lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Tsunade: Entrez!

La porte s'ouvrit en laissant apparaître en son seuil, une femme brune qui était surement la secrétaire de Tsunade puisqu'elle avait les bras chargés de documents.

Tsunade: Ah c'est toi Shizune! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite si ce n'est pour m'apporter d'autres documents à signer? Demanda t-elle boudeuse.

Shizune: Je pense que ce que j'ai trouvée va vous intéresser maitre. Il s'agit de vos derniers courriers qui datent de l'époque où vous avez quitté Konoha.

Tsunade: Montre-moi ça!

Les nombreuses lettres qu'avait reçue Tsunade juste avant qu'elle ne quitte le village était toutes des factures où des lettres de remboursements d'emprunts à la banque mais parmi tout cela se trouvait une lettre qui semblait différente des autres. Tsunade la lue.

Très chère Tsunade.

Je t'écris cette lettre pour te faire part de mes sentiments qui traversent mon cœur depuis quelque temps déjà. Je t'écris ces mots à toi car c'est toi Tsunade Koichi qui fait l'objet de mes sentiments. En effet Tsunade, je t'aime et sache que tu seras toujours reine de mon cœur. Je regrette d'avoir eu à quitter le village mais pas d'avoir fait tous ces expériences sur des êtres vivants car je pense que mes actions ont fait avancer la science. J'achève cette lettre en te disant que ce n'est pas un canular, je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi et ce depuis que je t'ai rencontrée. Adieu.

Orochimaru.

Shizune: Qu'avez-vous maitre?

Tsunade donna la lettre à Shizune qui l'a lue. Tsunade se disait que s'il avait écrit cette lettre quand ils étaient petits, elle aurait surement accepté de sortir avec lui car elle le trouvait plutôt mignon. Mais à cette époque là, Orochimaru était déjà un traitre et elle refuse de sortir avec quelqu'un qui a trahi son village. Shizune la tira de ses pensées.

Shizune: Vous croyez vraiment qu'Orochimaru a vraiment écrit cette lettre?

Tsunade: Non, je ne crois pas! Ce n'est pas son genre.

Shizune: Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire cela?

Tsunade: Pourquoi je dis que cette lettre est fausse? Parce que tout simplement Orochimaru est incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit sur Terre. Il ne pense qu'à détruire la vie des autres personnes en leur intégrant de l'ADN d'animal dans leur organisme. Je la plaindrais la femme si elle devait se marier avec lui car je suis sure qu'il serait capable de faire la même chose avec sa propre femme s'il en avait une. Alors tu vois ce que je veux dire?

Shizune: Oui, je vois! Mais j'ai tendance à penser que cette lettre n'est pas aussi fausse qu'elle en à l'air. Tenez, lisez cela.

Elle lui tendit un document qui semblait être un rapport d'autopsie. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel rapport d'autopsie; c'était celui de Dan son fiancée mort en mission. Il était écrit que le meurtrier de Dan affirmait avoir agi sur les ordres d'un ninja dont le nom en fait trembler plus d'un. Et cet homme était...


	4. Une mission particulière

**Chapitre 2: Une mission particulière.**

Shizune: Oui, je vois! Mais j'ai tendance à penser que cette lettre n'est pas aussi fausse qu'elle en à l'air. Tenez, lisez cela.

Elle lui tendit un document qui semblait être un rapport d'autopsie. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel rapport d'autopsie; c'était celui de Dan, son fiancé mort en prison. Il était écrit que le meurtrier de Dan affirmait avoir agi sur les ordres d'un ninja dont le nom en fait trembler plus d'un. Et cet homme était...Orochimaru!

Tsunade: Shizune, convoque à mon bureau Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Shikamaru et Shôji. Et fait envoyer cette lettre à Sunna. Je veux que les trois ninjas retrouvent l'équipe que je vais former à la frontière entre le pays du Feu et celui des Rizières.

Shizune: Bien maitre Tsunade.

Quelques instants plus tard, touts les ninjas convoqués au bureau de l'Hokage étaient arrivés et Shizune était de retour quelque peu essoufflée.

Shizune: Voila, j'ai fait envoyer la lettre par des ninjas facteurs, le numéro 453 163 il me semble.

Tsunade: Shizune, je crois que l'on se moque du numéro du facteur tant qu'ils reçoivent la lettre.

Shizune: Excusez-moi!

Tsunade: Ce n'est rien! Bon, je vous ait tous convoqués car je vais vous confier une mission de rang S qui nécessite la participation de tout le monde y compris la mienne.

Naruto: Vous allez venir avec nous mamy Tsunade?! C'est vrai!

Tsunade: Oui, c'est vrai! Et ne m'appelle pas mamy Tsunade, c'est compris?

Naruto: Oui *Gloups*

Neji: En quoi consiste la mission?

Tsunade: D'après le rapport de mes espions, il semblerait qu'Orochimaru, Sasuke et Kabuto ainsi qu'un bon nombre de ses hommes sont retournés à Oto le village caché du son. Je veux que l'on s'introduise au village d'Otto et que l'on mette un terme à ses agissements. De plus, j'ai un compte à régler avec mon ancien coéquipier. Je souhaite que l'on se retrouve dans un quart d'heure à l'entrée du village, c'est compris?

Tout le monde: Oui!

Naruto: Vous voulez que l'on soit à l'entrée du village d'Oto en un quart d'heure? Ca ne va pas être facile!

Tsunade: Naruto, espèce de baka, je parlais de l'entrée de Konoha, pas d'Oto!

Naruto: Ah! Je n'avais pas compris! Ce n'est pas de ma faute!

Sakura: C'est sur que ce n'est pas de ta faute, quand on n'a pas hérité de l'intelligence de son père, le quatrième Hokage!

Shikamaru: Bon, on ne va pas épiloguer la dessus car à ce rythme la, on ne sera pas à l'entrée de Konoha dans un quart d'heure, et pis, je commence à prendre racine la! *Je sens que ça va être galère cette mission*

Et ils sortirent du bureau de Tsunade.

Tsunade: Ah oui, toi aussi, descend à l'entrée, tu viens avec nous! Comme ça on sera trois medic-nin!

Shizune: D'accord! A tout à l'heure!

Et elle sortit également.

Tsunade: * Je vais te défoncer face de serpent mal embouché!*


	5. Les Trois de Suna plus un!

**Chapitre 3: Les Trois de Sunna... plus un!**

Une journée s'était écoulée depuis que la grande équipe de Konoha était partie en direction du Pays du Son. Ils étaient arrivés à la frontière de Konoha et du Pays des Rizières où les attendaient les ninjas de Sunna.

Temari: Ah vous voila enfin!

Kankurô: Enfin! Vous savez que j'ai failli attendre?

Tsunade: Veuillez excuser notre retard, nous avons eu quelques imprévus, notamment certains retardataires!

Temari: Je vois, j'imagine que c'est cet espèce de fainéant de Shikamaru qui est la cause de vos imprévus!

Shikamaru: Je sens que cette mission ne va vraiment pas être de tout repos, surtout avec cette femme galère!

Temari: Tu as un problème?

Shikamaru: Oui, il y en a un! Je vois dans mon champ de vision une personne qui n'arrète pas de me casser les oreilles!

Temari: Attend voir espèce de nul!

Gaara: Temari, si on présentait le ninja que nous avons invités à se joindre à notre mission!

Temari: Oh oui c'est vrai!On verra ça plus tard! Ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Shikamaru.

Kankurô: Je vous présente Kelly qui est un ninja de notre pays! On lui a proposé de se joindre à nous pour la mission, étant donné son ampleur, on a pensés que nous ne serons pas suffisants de vous aider à trois!

Temari: Si je peux me permettre, on la surnomme aussi Buggy à cause de son penchant pour les insectes!

A ce mot, Shino releva la tête pour voir qui était cette dénommée Kelly qui avait la même passion que lui! En effet, le membre du clan Aburame n'avait jamais connu d'autres personnes qui avaient cette passion des insectes; de plus, à Konoha, les autres gens de son âge ne le comprenaient pas à cause de ça! En la regardant, Shino ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle.

Kelly: Salut, j'espère que l'on va tous s'entendre et que l'on réussira cette mission! Mais vu le nombre de ninja, je pense que l'on ne va pas avoir de problème!

Kelly pensa qu'elle n'aurait pas de mal à s'intégrer dans le groupe et de plus, une personne en particulier avait attiré son attention. C'était ce garçon avec les lunettes de soleil qui lui donnait un air mystérieux. Et c'était le genre de détail qui la séduisait. Elle profita du bastantage que leur a accordée Tsunade pour faire connaissance avec lui.

Kelly: Salut, je peux m'asseoir ici?

Shino: Oui! * Quels yeux!*

Kelly: Tu t'appelle comment?

Shino: Mon nom est Shino Aburame! Je fait parti d'un clan qui a, pour affinité de combattre avec des insectes dont chaque membre est passionnés.

Kelly: C'est vrai? Tu aimes les insectes? Moi qui pensais être la seule!

Shino: C'est exactement ce à quoi je pensais quand Temari a dit que tu étais passionnée d'insecte!

Ils se regardèrent un moment puis...

?: Eh on ne vous dérange pas les tourtereaux?

Kelly: C'est qui celui là?

Shino: C'est Naruto!

Naruto: Eh; celui là il a un prénom! Et puis si je vous ait interrompu pendant votre séance d'hypnotise c'est parce qu'on reprend la route! A moins que vous ne songiez partir en Lune de Miel...

Shino: Naruto, tais toi, espèce de baka! Nous ne sommes que des nouveaux amis!

Kelly: Haha! Il est trop marrant lui!

Shino et Naruto: -_-'

Tsunade: Bon, on ne va vous attendre cents ans!Je vous rappelle que l'on a une mission à accomplir!

Shino, Kelly et Naruto: Oui, on arrive.


	6. Arrivée à Oto et discussion

**Chapitre 4: Arrivée à Oto et déclarations.**

Ils arrivèrent à Oto au début de la journée. Tsunade et Gaara décidèrent de passer la nuit dans une clairière assez loin du village pour ne pas se faire repérer. Chacun montèrent leurs tentes qui était composés de 3 places. Voici le plan que les deux Kages mirent en place.

Tente 1: Naruto, Kelly et Sakura.

Tente 2: Neji, Tenten et Lee.

Tente 3: Ino, Shikamaru et Chôji.

Tente 4: Kiba, Hinata et Shino.

Tente 5: Gaara, Kankurô et Temari.

Tente 6: Tsunade et Shizune.

Tsunade: Voila, j'espère que vos emplacements vous plaise car pour ne pas trop se casser la tête, Gaara et moi-même avons décidés de vous répartir par équipes.

Neji: Aucun problème maitre Hokage.

Gaara: Tant mieux alors! Je voudrais que les filles s'affairent en cuisine pour préparer le repas et que Shikamaru y aille aussi! Je suis sur qu'il préférerait rester en cuisine plutôt que de nous aider à chercher des fruits! Ce sera un repas froid car nous ne devons pas nous faire repérer donc le feu, ce sera quand on campera pou des raisons vacancières.

Shikamaru: Ce que j'aurais préférer surtout, c'est de m'allonger dans l'herbe et regarder les nuages! En plus, je vais me retrouver avec que des filles et surtout la femme galère!

Temari: Un petit problème Shikamaru? Demanda t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

Shikamaru: Non non, aucun problème!

Temari: Tant mieux car tu ne vas pas chômer! Tu peux aller commencer à nous ramener les provisions qui viennent de nos villages.

Tandis que les filles et Shikamaru faisaient la cuisine et que les garçons trouvaient des fruits pour le dessert; Gaara et Tsunade étaient discutaient d'un plan d'attaque pour le lendemain dans la tente de l'Hokage.

Gaara: Je propose que l'on commence à attaquer dés l'aube et que l'on répartisse tout le monde par équipes pour supprimer toute forme de résistance. Qu'en penses-tu?

Tsunade: Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi! Vous vous occuperez de ses gardes tandis que Shizune et moi on s'occupera d'Orochimaru. Je veux que tu comprennes que cela doit être à moi de m'en charger; pour Dan!

Gaara: Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça! De toute façon tu es la seule à pouvoir t'en occuper car tu as été sa coéquipière.

Ino: Maitre Hokage, Maitre Kazekage, le repas est prés et les garçons sont revenus; on attend que vous!

Tsunade: On arrive, merci Ino!

Ils se mirent tous à table. Le repas était composé de taboulé, salade de pâtes, poulet froid, chips à volonté et pou le dessert, salade de fruits. Tout le monde se régalait! Après le repas; Tsunade proposa quelque chose d'inhabituel.

Tsunade: Vous savez, ce repas était peut être le dernier que vous avez eu le plaisir de déguster car il se peut que certains d'entre nous et même tous trouvons la mort demain; ce n'est pas pour être pessimiste mais il faut savoir être prévoyant dans la vie. C'est pour cela que je propose que chacun notre tour révélons à tous, nos petit secrets, nos regrets voila! Qui veut commencer?

Naruto: Moi je veux bien! Je voudrais dire que je regrette de ne pas avoir pris plus de ramens car je ne savais pas que notre avenir était en jeu! Ramens, je vous aime!

Tsunade: Tu n'avais pas plus intéressant Naruto? Mais c'est vrai que c'est un des regrets que l'on pourrait avoir! Choisis quelqu'un maintenant Naruto.

Naruto: Heu... Hinata, c'est quoi tes secrets et tes regrets?

Hinata: Je regrette de ne pas avoir dit à quelqu'un que je...que je l'aime!

Sakura: Qui-est-ce?

Hinata: C'est toi Na... Naruto! Je...je t'aime Naruto!

Naruto: Moi? C'est vrai Hinata?

Hinata: ou...oui!

Naruto: Moi aussi je t'aime! Avant je ne te remarquais pas mais je savais qu'il y avait une personne à qui je tenais mais je ne pensais pas que c'était toi!

Hinata: Merci Naruto! Et toi Tenten?

Tenten: C'est pareil qu'Hinata mais cette déclaration s'adresse à toi Neji! Avec tout le temps que l'on a passé ensemble, j'ai fini par tomber amoureuse de toi car tu es la personne que je connais le mieux!

Neji: Et moi qui pensais que tu en avais après Lee, je n'osais pas t'en parler...je t'aime!

Tenten: A ton tour Lee!

Lee: Si tu t'inquiétais à propos de moi et Tenten, Neji, sache qu'il n'y a aucun risque car je suis homosexuel!^^

Ino: Toi, homosexuel, ça ne m'étonne pas! A mon avis, il n'y as que toi!

Chôji: Détrompe-toi Ino, moi aussi je suis homosexuel!

Ino: Autant pour moi Chôji, moi je vais vous révéler que quand j'étais petite, je voulais être maitre chien car j'adore ces animaux, seul Sakura le savait mais il n'y avait personne qui voulait me former...

Kiba: Moi je veux bien te former...si on arrive à rentrer à Konoha en un seul morceau!

Ino: Merci Kiba! Et toi Sakura?

Sakura: Si je devais mourir demain, je m'arrangerai pour parler avec Sasuke avant de passer dans l'autre monde, j'aimerai qu'il change d'avis et qu'il rentre à Konoha avec nous au péril de ma vie! Et toi Kelly?

Kelly: Je n'ai pas de regrets car j'ai réalisé mon rêve ce matin! Celui de rencontrer quelqu'un qui aime les insectes comme moi! Shino, merci pour tout! As-tu des regrets ou des secrets?

Shino: Comme toi Kelly je n'ai pas de regrets et en ce qui concerne mes secrets, vous ne saurez rien du tout! A vous Shizune.

Shizune: Et bien, disons qu'il y a quelque temps, j'ai fait la rencontre d'un homme au café de Konoha et j'en suis tombée amoureuse; je regrette de ne pas avoir pu le revoir avant de partir en mission. Mais bon ça ne risquais pas d'arriver non plus puisqu'il n'habite pas à Konoha! A ton tour Temari.

Temari: Je regrette de ne pas m'être conduite comme une sœur digne de ce nom envers Gaara et je regrette aussi de pas avoir vu Kankurô et Gaara avec leur petites amies! Et toi Shikamaru?

Shikamaru: Je regrette d'avoir fait la cuisine avec toutes ses filles galère mais je voulais dévoiler que je suis tombé amoureux d'une de ses filles. Et c'est toi...Temari!

Temari: Shikamaru! Je n'aurai jamais cru ça de toi. Toi qui es si pénible envers moi!

Shikamaru: Les apparences doivent être trompeuses! Et toi Kankurô?

Kankurô: Je n'ai pas de regrets, ni secrets! Et toi frérot?

Gaara: Vous ne saurez rien de moi non plus! A vous Tsunade!

Tsunade: Je regrette de ne pas avoir eu la vie que je rêvais! J'aurai voulu avoir une vie où Nawaki serait la pour me soutenir et être dans les bras de Dan jusqu'à mort! Je suis fatiguée, je vais aller me coucher, bonne nuit tout le monde!

Gaara: Vous devez aller tous vous coucher! Demain levé à 3h du matin, on attaque Oto à l'aube!


	7. Maitre Orochimaru?

**Chapitre 5: Maitre Orochimaru?**

Pendant-ce temps là, Kabuto et Sakon faisait leur rapport auprès du maitre aux yeux de chats.

Orochimaru: Vous en êtes bien sûrs?

Tayuya: Oui maitre, ils sont au moins une bonne dizaine et d'après ce qu'on a compris, ils veulent nous attaquer demain, à l'aube.

Orochimaru: Avez-vous des renseignements sur eux concernant leur provenance, leurs identités?

Kabuto: Oui, ils sont tous du village de Konoha sauf quatre qui sont du village de Sunna. Leur nom sont les suivants: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata et Neji Hyûuga, Lee Rock, TenTen, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Chôji Akimichi, Temari et Kankurô No Sabaku, Kelly Atamaru, Shizune et les deux Kages des deux villages, Gaara No Sabaku et Tsunade Koichi.

Orochimaru: Il y a Tsunade?

Kabuto: Oui, pourquoi?

Orochimaru: Je... non rien!

Tayuya: Que devons-nous faire maitre Orochimaru?

Orochimaru: Préparer un festin d'accueil pour les invités! Répondit-il avec un air digne du Père Noel.

Tayuya et Kabuto: ...

Orochimaru: Hmpf, je plaisantais! Nous allons les attendre à l'aube et nous les attaquerons jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous hors d'état de nuire! J'emprisonnerai les plus faibles et les autres seront mes nouveaux cobayes pour mes prochaines expériences!

Kabuto: Comme vous voudrez maitre!

Orochimaru: Vous pouvez disposer maintenant!

Kabuto et Tayuya sortirent de la pièce, Kabuto alla surement préparer des pièges pour le lendemain et Tayuya rejoindre Sakon avec qui elle sortait depuis de nombreuses années. Orochimaru, lui, pensait à quelqu'un, assis confortablement dans son légendaire fauteuil rose.

Orochimaru: Je t'attends Tsunade et je te prouverai que je ne t'ai pas mentit!

Mais à l'extérieur de la pièce, Kabuto et Tayuya discutait.

Tayuya: Toi qui le connait le mieux, tu ne trouve pas que maitre Orochimaru avait l'air bizarre quand tu lui a parlé du Godaime de Konoha?

Kabuto: Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état! Il semblait rêver!

Tayuya: S'est-il passé quelque chose entre eux à Tanzaku?

Kabuto: Il ne s'est rien passé mis à part qu'elle l'a un peu amoché lors de son combat contre lui! Je pense surtout qu'il à du se passer un évènement qui remonte à loin!

Tayuya: Tu ne penses pas qu'il aurait pu être...disons...amoureux d'elle?

Kabuto: Ha Ha Ha! Lui, tomber amoureux de quelqu'un? Tu n'es pas tombée sur la tête? Maitre Orochimaru n'est jamais tombé amoureux d'une femme et il ne cesse de répéter qu'il ne doit s'attacher à personne!

Tayuya: Tu as fini de te moquer de moi, oui?

Kabuto: Oh c'est bon! Si on ne peut plus rire! Tu n'as vraiment aucun sens de l'humour!

Tayuya: Oh si j'ai le sens de l'humour mais je ne le montre pas aux binoclard, c'est tout! Je vais aller rejoindre Sakon; il doit m'attendre!

Kabuto: Et moi je vais aller préparer l'offensive de demain matin!

Et ils s'en allèrent chacun de leurs cotés vaquant à leurs occupations respectives.


	8. Bataille à Oto

**Chapitre 6: Bataille à Oto !**

A 4h du matin, tout le monde se réveilla en sachant que c'est peut être la dernière fois qu'ils prendraient leur petit déjeuner. Quand tout le monde fut prêt, Tsunade et Gaara les fit rassembler au centre de la clairière.

Tsunade: Est-ce-que tout le monde est prêt pour cette mission?

Tout le monde: Oui...

Tsunade: Je sais que vous devez être mort de trouille en sachant que vous aller y laisser la vie...

Naruto: Non mais ça ne va pas! Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, si je meurs c'est pour le bien du village et j'en serai heureux!

Tsunade:* Naruto! Je pense qu'il serait bien que ça soit Naruto qui prenne ma place quand je ne pourrai plus remplir ma fonction correctement*Naruto a raison! Si on meurt, c'est pour le village et pas pour autre chose, alors démenez vous a faire le mieux possible!

Gaara: On ferait mieux d'y aller! Le soleil sera levé d'ici 5 minutes!

Tsunade: Tu as raison!

Ils partirent tous dans des directions différentes selon le coté du village qu'ils doivent attaquer!

Pendant ce temps la:

Orochimaru: Bien, nos ennemis ne devraient pas tarder! Kabuto, les pièges sont-ils tous mis en place?

Kabuto: Oui!

Orochimaru: Très bien! Je veux que vous les lassiez tous en vie pour mes expériences; je manque de cobayes mais si par malheur vous en tuez quelques uns, et bien ce n'est pas grave! Kabuto tu reste avec moi, on restera dans le repère. Les équipes seront les suivantes: Kin et Kidomaru, Dosu et Sakon, Zaku et Jirobo, Tayuya et Sasuke! Normalement, ca aurait du être Kimimaru mais son état ne le permet pas! C'est pour ça que Kabuto reste avec moi! Maintenant tous à votre poste!

Tout le monde: Oui!

Pendant ce temps la, du coté de Naruto, Kelly et Sakura:

Kelly: Ca y es on est arrivé! Je ne vois personne mais je vais envoyer quelques insectes au cas où!

Naruto: Mais pourquoi perdre du temps alors que la voix est libre!

Kelly: En apparence oui, mais mes insectes ont décelé la présence de multiples pièges ainsi que l'approche de deux personne, une fille et un garçon!

Sakura: Ils ne sont que deux?

Kelly: Oui, ce qui veut dire que nous avons l'avantage! Donc Naruto et moi nous les combattrons tandis que toi, tu iras à l'intérieur libérer Sasuke.* Une pouf en moins, une!*

Sakura: D'accord! Oh ils arrivent!

Naruto: SUPER! Hurla Naruto.

Kelly: Super, maintenant on s'est fait repérer!

Kin: Mais ma parole, Tsunade a choisit les moins distraits et les moins forts! Ca va être du gâteau!

Kidomaru: Oui, c'est sur! C'est trop facile!

Kelly: Attend tu va voir espèce d'idiote!

Kelly combattu Kin avec une grâce tellement surprenante que Kidomaru et Naruto restèrent la à contempler le combat tandis que Sakura se faufila à l'intérieur pour retrouver Sasuke mais fut assommer par d'autres gardes par derrière! Pendant ce temps la le combat allait toucher à sa fin pour les deux adversaires: Kelly avait autant de blessure que Kin mais...CRAC! Le sang gicla et Kin s'effondra par terre morte tandis que Kelly tomba.

Kelly: Je suis trop fatiguée! Naruto, combat le et gagne! Et elle s'endormit.

Naruto: A nous deux maintenant!

Le combat dura moins longtemps que le premier, Naruto fut vite vaincu par Kidomaru qui les emmena dans une cellule commune.

De leur coté, Lee, Neji et TenTen durent affronter Dosu et Sakon et le résultat fut quasiment le même sauf que c'était Lee qui a été blessé grièvement.

Ino, Shikamaru et Shôji n'eurent pas plus de chance que les précédentes équipes: Ils durent affronter Jirobo et Zaku mais personne n'a eu de blessures sérieuses. Il en est de même pour Temari, Gaara et Kankûro à un détail prés: Gaara et Temari devaient affronter Sasuke tandis que Kankûro affrontait Tayuya mais cette dernière, à la vue de Kankûro s'immobilisa, n'osant plus faire un geste.

Kankûro: Ben quoi, je te fais peur?

Tayuya: Non, ce n'est pas ça! Dit-elle en rougissant violemment.

Soudainement, Tayuya se jeta sur lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, Kankûro surpris essaya de la repousser mais finit par répondre à son baiser mais d'un coup il s'endormit: Tayuya avait saupoudré ses lèvres de somnifères.

Tayuya: Quel dommage, tu me plaisais beaucoup avec ton maquillage.

De son coté Sasuke avaient vaincu Gaara et Temari, qui avaient été déconcentré par le baiser de Tayuya à leur frère.

Pour finir, l'équipe de Kiba franchit le repère du serpent avec Tsunade et Shizune sans rencontrer de résistance. Quand ils se séparèrent, l'équipe de Kiba tomba nez à nez face à des hommes d'Orochimaru tandis que Tsunade et Shizune entrèrent dans la pièce centrale du repère.

?1: Toi?

?2: Ca faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vu, chère princesse...


	9. Retrouvailles

**Chapitre 7: Retrouvailles.**

Pour finir, l'équipe de Kiba franchit le repère du serpent avec Tsunade et Shizune sans rencontrer de résistance. Quand ils se séparèrent, l'équipe de Kiba tomba nez à nez face à des hommes d'Orochimaru tandis que Tsunade et Shizune entrèrent dans la pièce centrale du repère.

?1: Toi?

?2: Ca faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vu, chère princesse...

Shizune: Mais tu es...

?1: Et oui, je te l'avais bien dit que l'on se reverrait un jour bien que ne m'attendait pas à ce que l'on se revoye dans ces conditions.

Shizune: Mais tu avais l'air tellement sincère!

?1: Je suis sincère crois moi Shizune! Tu me plais et le fait que je sois du coté d'Orochimaru ne changera rien du tout! Je t'aime Shizune!

Shizune: Ok d'accord mais dit moi tu ma dit que tu t'appelais Shinzu Sakamoto, c'est vrai ou est-ce un mensonge?

?1: Je t'ai mentit! Mon nom est Kabuto Yakushi et sache que je ne te mentirai plus jamais ma belle Shizune, de toute façon j'étais bourré ce jour la! Le saké de ce café était excellant!

?2: Je ne crois pas que votre vie sentimentale nous intéresse; es-tu d'accord avec moi jolie princesse?

Tsunade: Ce qui m'intéresse surtout c'est de te réduire en miette afin de venger Dan!

?2: Tu es bien pressée Tsunie mais laisse moi t'expliquer avant! Tu sais que c'est un membre de l'Akatsuki qui a fait ça! Deidara lui a arraché les reins et Zetsu est venu les manger après que vous soyez partis!

Tsunade: Oui et grâce à toi je sais ce qui me reste à faire! Je vais te tuer et après je vais aller massacrer tes amis Deidara et Zetsu!

?2: Je n'ai pas fini! Dit-il avec un ton digne de l'Oncle dans Jackie Chan. Il y a un point dans cette histoire que tu ne connais pas! Après la mort de Dan, je suis venu rejoindre l'Akatsuki et Deidara et Zetsu m'ont racontés comment ça c'est passé et je peux te dire que j'ai vraiment apprécié leur travail enfin jusqu'à ce que Konan m'ouvre les yeux sur cet acte impardonnable. Elle m'a dit que j'avais commis une faute irréparable en faisant cela et que te rendre malheureuse n'était pas la façon de te séduire. Elle m'a expliquée que j'aurai dû venir te voir dés que j'avais compris que j'étais amoureux de toi. Après cette conversation, je me suis senti coupable en repensant à la façon dont Deidara et Zetsu avait ôté la vie de Dan. Tu veux bien me croire?

Tsunade: Orochimaru, tes belles paroles ne te servent à rien! Il est trop tard, tu aurais du y penser avant sa mort! Comment veux tu que je te pardonne! Dan était l'homme de ma vie et tu ne pouvais rien y faire!

Shizune: Maitre Tsunade, il est sincère! Cela se voit dans ses yeux! Donnez-lui une chance!

Tsunade: Tu es folle ou quoi?

Shizune: Allez!

Tsunade: Bon d'accord! Orochimaru, je veux savoir où sont les autres! Sont-ils vivants? Libère les!

Orochimaru: Ils ont été enfermés dans une cellule et d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre un de mes hommes est mort et l'un des tiens est dans un état grave! Pour me faire pardonner voila ce que je vais faire! Kabuto, va libérer les ninjas de Konoha et fais tout en ce qui est dans ton pouvoir pour sauver la vie du ninja gravement blessé! Et profite en pour trouver Tayuya, dit lui qu'elle prépare un festin pour nos retrouvailles!

Kabuto: Comme vous voudrez maitre Orochimaru!* Il ne plaisantait pas finalement! Quand je vais raconter ça à Tayuya!*

Pendant ce temps la dans la cellule:

Kelly: Ouh, j'ai fais un étrange rêve!

Shino: Enfin réveillée!

Kelly: Shino, c'est toi! Tu n'es pas blessé? Ca va?

Shino: Tout va bien! J'ai juste un peu été assommé mais à part ça tout va bien! Peux tu m'expliquer ce que fais Naruto?

Kelly: Ben on dirait qu'il fait la prière! Je ne savais pas qu'il était chrétien!

Naruto: Oh mon Dieu, faîtes que tout le monde soit sain et sauf et que l'on sorte le plus vite possible de cette prison!

Kabuto: Vous pouvez sortir, mais pas de gestes brusques!

Naruto: Ouai! Merci Dieu!

Kabuto: Maitre Orochimaru veut vous annoncer quelque chose...


	10. Déclaration d'amour et dernier souffle

**Chapitre 8: Déclaration d'amour et dernier souffle.**

Les prisonniers arrivèrent dans la pièce où se trouvaient Orochimaru et Tsunade. Il s'avança vers eux et leur dit:

Orochimaru: Je vous libère mais je veux que vous restiez quelques jours, le temps que Konoha signe un traité d'alliance avec Oto. Mais en attendant, je vous aie préparé un repas car vous devez être affamés! Kabuto, va t'occuper de ce jeune homme au gros sourcil!*Alors lui, je ne le vois pas dans un concours de beauté!*

Shôji: je viens soutenir Lee!

Lee: Shô...ji!

Kabuto monta à l'étage des soins médicaux accompagné de Shôji alors que les autres se mettaient à table.

Chacun discutait de leur coté:

Kelly: Shino, j'aurai besoin de parler de quelque chose avec toi.

Shino: Oui, je t'écoute!

Kelly: Il y a quelque jours encore, je n'aurai jamais pensé rencontrer quelqu'un qui possède la même passion que moi et pourtant s'est arrivé mais ce que je n'attendais encore moins c'est de tomber amoureuse de cette même personne.

Shino: Si je comprends bien, tu es en train de me dire que tu...

Kelly: Tu as parfaitement compris, je t'aime Shino mais je vais sortir dehors car vu l'expression de ton visage...

Elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller lorsque Shino l'attrapa par le bras et l'embrassa fougueusement et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il lui dit:

Shino: Moi aussi je t'aime! C'est que ça ma fait tout drôle de savoir qu'une fille s'intéresse à moi!

Kiba: Ino, il faut que je te dise que je t'aime!

Ino: C'est vrai Kiba? C'est pour ça que tu voulais m'apprendre à dresser les chiens? Moi aussi je t'aime! Laisse-moi t'embrasser, par contre je risque de puer l'ail car j'ai mangé de la salade et la vinaigrette était assaisonnée en ail.

Kiba: Ce n'es pas grave!* Elle ne se gêne pas!*

De son coté, Kankûro mangeait tranquillement lorsque Tayuya s'assit à coté de lui et commença à lui parler:

Tayuya: Je voudrais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas du faire ça!

Kankûro: Il n'y a aucun mal, tu n'étais pas de notre coté!

Tayuya: Oui, mais quand je t'ai embrassée, j'étais sérieuse!

Kankûro: Quoi, tu veux me dire que tu l'as fait exprès?

Tayuya: Oui, Kankûro, connaît tu l'expression avoir le coup de foudre pour quelqu'un?

Kankûro:* Non mais elle me prend pour qui celle-là?* Evidemment! Pourquoi?

Tayuya: Parce que quand je t'ai vu, j'ai eu comment dire, le coup de foudre pour toi! D'ailleurs, j'ai plaqué Sakon pour toi!

Il regarda l'endroit où se trouvait Sakon, effectivement, il n'avait pas l'air très heureux!

Kankûro: * C'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal!* Je veux bien essayer pour voir si ça marche entre nous!

Tayuya: Je me sens si heureuse!

Pendant ce temps la, dans le laboratoire de Kabuto:

Kabuto: Shôji, il faut que je te parle! Que représente Lee pour toi?

Shôji: Et bien pour moi Lee est devenu mon amour secret car on a le point commun d'être homosexuel tout les deux!

Kabuto:*Je commence à avoir peur là* J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer! Lee ne pourra pas survivre à son combat, il est déjà trop tard! Il va mourir d'un instant à l'autre! Tu peux aller lui parler!

Shôji: Alors, on va devoir se séparer avant même d'avoir vécu une aventure ensemble!

Lee: Oui, c'est dommage, j'aurais tellement voulu... partager ces moments avec toi... Shôji!

Shôji: (commençant à pleurer) Je t'aime Lee!

Lee: Moi... au...ssi...Shô...ji.

Et il s'éteignit devant le regard triste de Kabuto et celui effondré de Shôji. Kabuto posa une main sur son épaule et lui dit:

Kabuto: Tu ferais mieux de descendre l'annoncer aux autres et de manger un morceau, tu es exténué!

Il descendit dans la pièce centrale d'un pas triste et quand il fut devant les convives, il annonça:

Shôji: Lee est...mort!


	11. Pas le temps de faire le deuil

**Chapitre 9: Pas le temps de faire le deuil!**

Il descendit dans la pièce centrale d'un pas triste et quand il fut devant les convives, il annonça:

Shôji: Lee est...mort!

Le silence se rependit d'un coup dans la salle, les convives n'arrivait pas à réaliser la terrible nouvelle!

Ino: Voyons...Shôji, je sais que tu es farceur mais quand même, c'est une très mauvaise blague tu sais!

Shôji: J'AI L'AIR DE RIGOLER PEUT ETRE? TU NE PEUX PAS COMPRENDRE CE QUE CELA FAIT QUAND ON PERD SON AME SŒUR!

Tsunade: Peut être qu'Ino ne le comprend pas Shôji mais n'oublie pas que d'autres ont traversé cette épreuve avant toi! Dit-elle en jetant un regard noir à Orochimaru qui déglutit.

Orochimaru: Tsunade, tu sais bien que je le regrette! Pardonne moi je t'en supplie! Dit-il en se mettant à genoux devant ce qui étonna non seulement Tsunade mais aussi ses hommes!

Tayuya: Ouah, dommage que les caméscopes ne marchent pas ici, sinon je l'aurai filmé! Alala, l'amour quand tu nous tiens!

Kankûro: Tu as fini de philosopher oui?

Tayuya: Désolé mais cette scène ne se reproduira jamais alors j'en profite!

Kankûro: Comme tu veux!* Je sais pas comment Sakon a fait pour tenir le coup avec elle! Elle ne tourne vraiment pas rond!*

Tsunade (d'un ton doux): Orochimaru* Shizune aurait-elle raison? Serait-il vraiment sincère?* lève toi tu me fais pitié! Finit-elle d'un ton autoritaire qui surprit tout le monde.

Ils furent interrompus dans cette scène de ménage par Kabuto qui paraissait affolé.

Shizune: Et bien, que ce passe t-il mon bien aimé?

Kabuto: Maitre Orochimaru, l'Akatsuki se dirige vers nous, ils vont vous tuer, vous le savez!

Orochimaru: Hein, tu m'as parlé Kabuto? Je ne t'ai pas entendu?

Kabuto: Voulez-vous que je répète?

Orochimaru: Oui, ce serai gentil!

Kabuto s'approcha des oreilles de son maitre et lui dit:

Kabuto: JE VOUS AIT DIT QUE L'AKATSUKI SE DIRIGEAI VERS NOUS, ILS SONT DETRUIT TOUT MES PIEGES! VOUS AVEZ COMPRIS?

Orochimaru: OUI, MERCI KABUTO! Cria-t-il sous les éclats de rire de Tsunade et des autres! Tu veux bien nous aider Tsunade?

Tsunade: Tiens, le grand, le surpuissant Orochimaru demande l'aide de ses ennemis? Je veux bien t'aider, mais à condition que tu arrête d'être un criminel après ce combat!*Si tu es toujours vivant!*

Orochimaru: Je te le promets Tsunade!*Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de faire le con*Merci pour ton aide!

Tsunade: Tu me remercieras plus tard! En attendant nous allons établir un plan d'attaque avec Gaara!

Quelques minutes après, ils expliquèrent aux autres ce qu'ils allaient avoir à faire, les ninjas médecin à l'intérieur, les ninjas au combat en couple.

Tsunade: Tout le monde à compris ce qu'il a à faire?

Tous: Oui!

Orochimaru: Alors, c'est partit!


	12. L'Akatsuki s'organise

**Chapitre 10: L'Akatsuki s'organise.**

Pendant ce temps la, l'Akatsuki organise aussi un plan d'attaque car ils savent qu'Orochimaru est au courant de leur venue et ceux par la faute de Sasori qui a été ressuscité par des méthodes plus que douteuses.

Pein: Sasori, c'est de ta faute si Orochimaru sait que nous allons l'attaquer! Tu aurais pu faire gaffe avec cet espion.

Deidara: Ouai, c'est vrai!

Pein: Est-ce que je t'ai demandé ton avis Deidara?

Deidara: Euh...non...désolé!

Sasori: Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'Orochimaru avait levé le sort. Kabuto est un bon comédien mais il va devoir mourir pour m'avoir trahi! Une marionnette ne trahi jamais son maitre!

Pein: Oui, si tu le dis mais il faut s'organiser!

Konan: S'organiser? Mais pourquoi faire? C'est évident! On se met par binôme et on attaque. Il est qu'avec Kabuto et quelques gardes!

Zetsu: Je ne voudrais pas vous vexer, mais je viens d'apprendre qu'Orochimaru vient de signer une alliance avec Konoha et Sunna!

Pein: Quoi? Mais je croyais qu'Oto était en guerre avec Sunna et Konoha!

Zetsu: C'est vrai mais il semblerait que le traitre tient beaucoup à l'Hokage de Konoha!

Konan: Tsunade? Que veux-tu dire par tenir beaucoup à elle?

Zetsu: Je ne suis pas un expert mais je pense que le serpent veux avoir les mêmes relations que vous avez toi et Pein avec Tsunade.

Pein: Alors je crois que j'ai une idée monstrueuse.

Hidan: Monstrueuse? Qu'elle est-t-elle?

Pein: C'est tout simple! Je veux que Deidara et Sasori me capture Tsunade sous les yeux d'Orochimaru et qu'on la fasse souffrir! On verra s'il tient à elle autant qu'il tient à ses subordonnés!

Konan: *Cette idée va être utile pour Tsunade surtout!*

Pein: Les binômes sont les mêmes que d'habitude. Itachi et Kisame, vous en profiterez pour me ramener l'hôte du démon renard! Comme ça on pourra commencer l'opération sous les yeux de l'Hokage! Ca lui rappellera des souvenirs!

Kisame: Oui, je sens que je vais aimer cette mission, foi de saumon!

Deidara: Et nous on capturera Tsunade, foi de sardine!

Kisame: Dis-moi Deidara, es-tu obligé de m'imiter?

Deidara: Non mais j'aime bien tes expressions!

Kisame: Et moi je n'aime pas tes horreurs qui te servent de bombe!

Deidara: C'est normal, tu n'aime que l'art de sentir le poisson pas frais!

Sasori: Sileeeeeeeennnnnceee!Cria-t-il à la Dumbledore.

Deidara et Kisame: O_O!Euh oui!

Pein: Merci Sasori, pour finir, ceux dont je n'ai pas cité le nom, vous me tuerez tous les autres ninjas! Tandis que moi et Konan, on préparera tout ce qu'il faut pour l'extraction de Kyuubi de son hôte! Compris?

Les autres: Oui!


	13. Cauchemars

**Chapitre 10: L'Akatsuki s'organise.**

Pendant ce temps la, l'Akatsuki organise aussi un plan d'attaque car ils savent qu'Orochimaru est au courant de leur venue et ceux par la faute de Sasori qui a été ressuscité par des méthodes plus que douteuses.

Pein: Sasori, c'est de ta faute si Orochimaru sait que nous allons l'attaquer! Tu aurais pu faire gaffe avec cet espion.

Deidara: Ouai, c'est vrai!

Pein: Est-ce que je t'ai demandé ton avis Deidara?

Deidara: Euh...non...désolé!

Sasori: Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'Orochimaru avait levé le sort. Kabuto est un bon comédien mais il va devoir mourir pour m'avoir trahi! Une marionnette ne trahi jamais son maitre!

Pein: Oui, si tu le dis mais il faut s'organiser!

Konan: S'organiser? Mais pourquoi faire? C'est évident! On se met par binôme et on attaque. Il est qu'avec Kabuto et quelques gardes!

Zetsu: Je ne voudrais pas vous vexer, mais je viens d'apprendre qu'Orochimaru vient de signer une alliance avec Konoha et Sunna!

Pein: Quoi? Mais je croyais qu'Oto était en guerre avec Sunna et Konoha!

Zetsu: C'est vrai mais il semblerait que le traitre tient beaucoup à l'Hokage de Konoha!

Konan: Tsunade? Que veux-tu dire par tenir beaucoup à elle?

Zetsu: Je ne suis pas un expert mais je pense que le serpent veux avoir les mêmes relations que vous avez toi et Pein avec Tsunade.

Pein: Alors je crois que j'ai une idée monstrueuse.

Hidan: Monstrueuse? Qu'elle est-t-elle?

Pein: C'est tout simple! Je veux que Deidara et Sasori me capture Tsunade sous les yeux d'Orochimaru et qu'on la fasse souffrir! On verra s'il tient à elle autant qu'il tient à ses subordonnés!

Konan: *Cette idée va être utile pour Tsunade surtout!*

Pein: Les binômes sont les mêmes que d'habitude. Itachi et Kisame, vous en profiterez pour me ramener l'hôte du démon renard! Comme ça on pourra commencer l'opération sous les yeux de l'Hokage! Ca lui rappellera des souvenirs!

Kisame: Oui, je sens que je vais aimer cette mission, foi de saumon!

Deidara: Et nous on capturera Tsunade, foi de sardine!

Kisame: Dis-moi Deidara, es-tu obligé de m'imiter?

Deidara: Non mais j'aime bien tes expressions!

Kisame: Et moi je n'aime pas tes horreurs qui te servent de bombe!

Deidara: C'est normal, tu n'aime que l'art de sentir le poisson pas frais!

Sasori: Sileeeeeeeennnnnceee!Cria-t-il à la Dumbledore.

Deidara et Kisame: O_O!Euh oui!

Pein: Merci Sasori, pour finir, ceux dont je n'ai pas cité le nom, vous me tuerez tous les autres ninjas! Tandis que moi et Konan, on préparera tout ce qu'il faut pour l'extraction de Kyuubi de son hôte! Compris?

Les autres: Oui!


	14. Bilan et dégât

**Chapitre 12: Bilans et dégâts!**

Après que l'Akatsuki fut partis, Orochimaru fit rassembler tout le monde pour présenter la situation qui était très catastrophique. Au début, il pensait qu'ils avaient juste enlevé Tsunade mais ce que les autres lui rapportèrent en était autrement.

Orochimaru: Nous pouvons dire que notre offensive contre Akatsuki était un cuisant échec. De plus, il semblerait qu'ils cherchent à me détruire moralement en enlevant Tsunade.

Kiba: Ils ont enlevés Tsunade? Mais pourquoi elle?

Shizune: Tu écoutes quand on te parle? Il vient de dire qu'ils l'ont enlevé pour lui faire du mal!

Ino: Mais comment ils peuvent savoir qu'Orochimaru a des sentiments pour Maitre Tsunade?

Shino: Mes insectes ont prélevés la présence d'espions! Il y en a deux! Un qui est membre de l'Akatsuki et qui a pour capacité d'être un homme caméléon et l'autre est ici dans cette salle!

Kelly: Tu sais qui c'est?

Shino: Oui, mes insectes m'ont dit que c'étais un homme aux cheveux blanc et long et attachés, il porte des lunettes rondes.

Orochimaru: Ta description ressemble à celle de...

Shizune: Kabuto? Mais qu'est-ce que sa signifie? Pourquoi tu as fais ça?

Kabuto: Shizune, maitre Orochimaru, tout le monde! Il faut que vous compreniez! Quand j'ai commencé à servir maitre Orochimaru, j'étais un espion à la solde d'Akatsuki et j'agissais sur les ordres de Sasori des Sables Rouges et il se trouve que j'ai été pris au piège par lui tout à l'heure et il a menacé de tuer Shizune sous mes yeux si je lui disais rien! Je lui ai dit que Sunna et Konoha étais devenus alliés avec Oto pour une durée indéterminé et c'est tout! Je ne lui ai jamais parlé de Maitre Orochimaru et de Tsunade!

Sakura: Mais comment ils ont su pour Tsunade et...

Orochimaru: A mon avis, c'est l'autre espion qui s'est infiltré dans la salle et je suis certains que c'est Zetsu! Il a du comprendre mes sentiments pour elle!

Sasuke: Je pense que c'est le moins grave! Peut être que l'Akatsuki a enlevé Tsunade mais ils ont aussi enlevés Naruto! Le poisson m'a dit qu'il voulait juste lui enlever un truc et qu'après ils le libèreront. Ils sont plutôt sympa sur ce cout la!

Sakura: Ils t'ont vraiment dit ça?

Sasuke: Oui, pourquoi? Le boulet saurait-elle quelque chose que j'ignore?

Sakura: Tout d'abord, je ne suis PAS un boulet et pour ton information, sache qu'ils ont enlevés Naruto pour extraire le démon renard à neuf queues qui est en lui! Et s'ils réussissent, on pourra organiser l'enterrement de Naruto! Je ne vois pas en quoi l'Akatsuki est sympa sur ce coup la comme tu sais si bien le dire!

Sasuke: Je ne pouvais pas savoir!

Sakura: Et bien maintenant tu le sais!

Ino: Et on a un nouveau mort sur les bras!

Shikamaru: Qui c'est?

Ino: Shikamaru... je suis désolée...je sais que ça va être dur mais il faut être fort... nous sommes plus que deux dans l'équipe maintenant!

Shikamaru: Tu veux dire que Shôji est...

Ino: Oui, c'est exact!

Shikamaru: Qu'est-ce-qui c'est passé?

Ino: D'après Sakon, il semblerait qu'il se soit battu vaillamment contre Hidan mais seulement...

Shikamaru: Hidan étais le plus fort! Il commence à me taper sérieusement sur les nerfs! Il tue Asuma sensei et maintenant c'est Shôji!Il faut le retrouver!

Sasuke: Il a raison! Moi aussi j'ai quelqu'un à retrouver!

Sakura: Et il faut recommencer le travail vu que Sasori est revenu!

Gaara: Vous ne croyez pas que les vies de Naruto et de Tsunade sont plus importantes que vos vengeances personnelles?

Sakura: Si mais comment on va savoir où se trouve le repère de l'Akatsuki?

Shino: C'est simple! J'ai mis des insectes sur les vêtements de mes adversaires et ils m'ont indiqués que leur repaire se situe en plein milieu du pays du Riz!

Orochimaru: Tu es formidable jeune homme! Si j'étais une femme, je t'embrasserai bien!

Kelly: Eh! Allez embrasser Tsunade! Ce jeune homme est pris, je vous le rappelle!

Shino: O_o

Orochimaru: Je plaisantais!

Shino: *Heureusement*

Kelly: Ouf!

Sasuke: Bon si on y allait!

Sakura: Le temps presse!

Pendant ce temps à l'Akatsuki...


	15. Conversation entre femmes

**Chapitre 13: Conversation entre femmes.**

Pendant ce temps à l'Akatsuki:

Pein: Tu va rester ici un petit moment, le temps de préparer l'opération!

Tsunade: Laissez le tranquille!

Pein: On attendait le démon renard à neuf queue depuis longtemps, on ne va pas laisser passer cet évènement quand même, ce serai bien dommage! Quand on aura fini avec lui, tu pourras bénéficier de la salle de torture!

Tsunade: Tu es fou!*J'espère qu'Orochimaru va venir me libérer! Non mais pourquoi je pense à lui, il doit être réjoui, si ça se trouve!*

Pein: Je suis juste sain d'esprit!

Il quitta la salle en laissant Tsunade perdue dans ces pensées; mais même pas une minute après que celui-ci fut parti, quelqu'un entra dans sa cellule, une femme aux cheveux bleus et parfaitement bien coiffée s'avança vers elle.

Tsunade: C'est toi Konan?

Konan: Ca faisais longtemps Tsunade! Alors comme ça tu es devenue la cinquième Hokage de Konoha, je te félicite!

Tsunade: Trèves de compliment! Tu approuves ce que Pein fait?

Konan: Je n'approuve pas les actions de Pein, j'approuve les actions de l'Akatsuki! Pein et moi avons nulle part ou aller et tu le sais Tsunade!

Tsunade: Mais vous auriez été les bienvenus à Konoha!

Konan: Je le sais bien mais nous avions des projets...Assez parlé de moi! Que faisais-tu à Oto, je croyais qu'Orochimaru étais un déserteur pour vous, un traitre!

Tsunade: Je voulais tuer Orochimaru pour venger Dan, c'est de sa faute si il est mort!

Konan: T'a-t-il expliqué pourquoi il a fais ça?

Tsunade: Oui, soit disant qu'il est jaloux de lui et qu'il m'aime! Il m'a même envoyé une lettre d'amour avant de déserter Konoha! Mais je ne le crois pas!

Konan: Et qu'est-ce-qui te fais dire que c'est faux?

Tsunade: C'est-à-dire que...

Konan: Tu ne le sais pas vraiment car ta tête et ton cœur ne dise pas la même chose! N'est-ce pas?

Tsunade: Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

Konan: Tu es persuadée qu'il ne t'aime pas alors qu'au fond de ton cœur tu sais très bien qu'il est raide dingue de toi et qu'au fur et a mesure du temps, tu succombe a son charme.

Tsunade: Excuse-moi mais comment peux-tu dire ce genre de choses? Tu ne nous a jamais vu ensemble me semble-t-il!

Konan: Tu te rappelle le temps ou Pein, moi et Nagato étions vos élèves à toi, Jiraya et Orochimaru?

Tsunade: Oui et alors?

Konan: Et bien j'ai pris le temps de bien vous observer vous trois et quand Orochimaru te regardais, je voyais dans son regard tout l'amour qu'il porte pour toi! Un jour, Orochimaru a même confié à Jiraya qu'il été amoureux de toi depuis la première fois qu'il t'a vu et connaissant Jiraya, il m'a tout dit! Quand tu a commencé à sortir avec Dan, il est normal qu'il soit devenu fou de jalousie mais pas au point de tuer! Il a du se dire que ce n'étais pas normal que tu sors avec quelqu'un que tu ne connais que depuis quelques semaine alors que lui, ça fais une dizaine d'années qu'il attendait ça!

Tsunade: Si il voulait sortir avec moi, il aurait du me le dire!

Konan: Mais Tsunade, tu crois que c'est facile d'exprimer ses sentiments à quelqu'un surtout quand on sait qu'Orochimaru s'étais promis de ne jamais s'attacher a personne! Il faisait tout pour que tu le remarque mais toi tu ne voyais rien!

Tsunade: Je...

Pein: Konan, ça va commencer! Amène la prisonnière!

Konan: Oui Pein! J'espère que j'aurais réussie à te faire ouvrir les yeux Tsunade! Bien que ce soit trop tard vu que ta vie va bientôt s'achever dans quelques jours!

Elles se dirigèrent vers la pièce centrale où il y avait Naruto au sol et les membres de l'Akatsuki chacun sir un pied d'estale. Konan emmena Tsunade au fond de la pièce et avant de monter sur son pied d'estale elle lui dit:

Konan: Si jamais tu sors vivante de ton séjour chez nous, sache que cet enlèvement ne peut être que bénéfique pour toi!

Et elle s'installa auprès de ses collègues. L'Opération allait commençait quand...


	16. Interruption de l'opération

**Chapitre 14: Interruption de l'Opération.**

Pein: Konan, ça va commencer! Amène la prisonnière!

Konan: Oui Pein! J'espère que j'aurais réussie à te faire ouvrir les yeux Tsunade! Bien que ce soit trop tard vu que ta vie va bientôt s'achever dans quelques jours!

Elles se dirigèrent vers la pièce centrale où il y avait Naruto au sol et les membres de l'Akatsuki chacun sir un pied d'estale. Konan emmena Tsunade au fond de la pièce et avant de monter sur son pied d'estale elle lui dit:

Konan: Si jamais tu sors vivante de ton séjour chez nous, sache que cet enlèvement ne peut être que bénéfique pour toi!

Et elle s'installa auprès de ses collègues. L'Opération allait commençait quand l'entrée du repère explosa sous les yeux surpris de tout le monde. Lorsque la fumée que l'explosion a provoquée se dissipa, ils purent reconnaître Orochimaru, Sakura et les autres qui semblaient être sur le pied de guerre. Tsunade se dit que c'était surement Sakura qui a été chargée de réduire la paroi en miette.

Sakura: Ou sont Maitre Tsunade et Naruto?

Naruto: Ben devant toi!

Sakura: Ah désolée je ne t'avais pas vu à cause de la fumée. Tu va bien?

Naruto: Oui, mais il faut donner une correction à ces pourritures et libérer mamie Tsunade.

Orochimaru: Vous savez ce que vous devez faire.

Sasuke: Oui mais pas avec elle!

Itachi: Qu'est-ce-qu'il ne va pas petit frère?

Sasuke: Je peux finir de t'achever?

Sakura: *C'est lui le frère de Sasuke? Il est pas mal!*

Itachi: Oui, je vais te tuer devant ta petite amie* qui est plutôt mignonne *!

Sasuke: Ce boulet n'est pas ma petite amie!

Itachi: Ah bon? Dommage. * Tant mieux alors*!

Du coté de Naruto et Hinata:

Naruto: Hinata, tu va bien?

Hinata: C'est plutôt à moi de te demander cela!

Naruto: Moi ça va! Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué? Hinata?

Hinata regardais par-dessus Naruto, elle semblait pensive quand:

Hinata: Poisson!

Naruto: Poisson? Comment ça poisson? Tu... Il se retourna et vit Kisame qui avait un sourire triomphal.

Kisame: Tu devrais dire à ta charmante amie que je m'appelle Kisame Hoshigaki et NON Poisson.

Naruto: Très bien Kisame Sushigaki mais sache que tu ne pourras pas me vaincre!

Kisame: C'est ce qu'on va voir gamin!

Pendant ce temps la, Shino et Kelly se battais contre Deidara:

Deidara: Vous pratiquez quoi comme art?

Shino: Nous pratiquons l'art de manipuler les insectes, si tu veux bien on devrait commencer à se battre!

Deidara: Très bonne idée mais ta compagne ferais un très bon membre de l'Akatsuki!

Kelly: C'est intéressant mais non merci! Hinjutsu Mushidama!

Temari et Shikamaru affrontaient Kakusu:

Temari: Tu as vu Shikamaru, on va affronter un type qui ne ressemble à rien!

Shikamaru: Ce n'est pas que j'en ai envie mais il faut bien de l'action au bout d'un moment!

Temari: Flemmard!

Shikamaru: Femme galère!

Temari: Qu'est-ce-que tu as dit?

Shikamaru: Si tu arrêtais de crier la furie?

Temari: Comment?

Kakusu: Euh...et moi dans tout ça? * Ils doivent être en couple.*

Ino et Kiba se battais contre Hidan:

Hidan: Alors ma mignonne, on veut se battre contre le gentil Hidan?

Kiba: Mais pour qui tu te prend pour parler à Ino de cette façon?

Hidan: Pour celui qui va avoir un rencard avec elle très bientôt!

Kiba: Certainement pas, c'est ma petite amie!

Hidan: Et bien tu devras mourir!

Et Tayuya et Kankurô étaient aux prises avec Sasori:

Kankurô: Vois m'avez peut être déjà vaincu mais vous ne perdez rien pour attendre!

Sasori: Ca m'étonnerai!

Tayuya: Dîtes moi, est-ce-que les marionnettes craignent la musique?

Sasori: Mes marionnettes ne craignent rien! Si on se battait car je déteste faire attendre les autres et je déteste surtout que les autres Me fasse attendre!

Kankurô: Et bien allons-y!

Orochimaru lui, en profita pour aller libérer Tsunade:

Orochimaru: Tsunie, tu va bien?

Tsunade: Oui, je vais bien mais arrête de m'appeler Tsunie!

Orochimaru: J'ai tellement eu peur! J'ai cru que je ne te reverrai plus jamais! Tu es tellement belle que...

Pein: Et bien? On drague, Orochimaru?

Orochimaru: Toi, tu va me le payer!


	17. Les combats se poursuivent

**Chapitre 15: Les combats se poursuivent!**

Orochimaru se redressa et alla en direction de Pein qui avait un regard amusé. Ils se mirent en position de combat devant les yeux attentifs de Konan et de Tsunade. Ils commencèrent à se battre, chacun esquivant les attaques de l'autre.

Pein: Tu ne t'es pas ramolli pour quelqu'un qui a 50 ans.

Orochimaru: Et toi on dirait que tu es toujours aussi fort après toutes ces années.

Pein: C'est normal! Après tout j'ai fais de grandes actions!

Orochimaru: Si tu le dit.

Et ils reprirent de plus belle leur combat. De leur coté, Kankurô et Tayuya semblaient avoir des difficultés face à Sasori. En effet, Tayuya était hors d'état de combattre et il ne restait plus que Kankurô. Celui-ci savait que cela n'allait pas être facile étant donné que Sasori a fabriqué Karasu, Kuroari et Sanshōuo, les marionnettes de Kankurô.

Sasori: Alors, on va voir si tu es devenu plus fort que l'autre fois.

Kankurô: Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça Sasori! Je suis plus fort que vous et je vais vous le prouver!

Sasori: Et bien qu'attends tu? Tu sais que ma patience a des limites!

Pendant ce temps la, Sasuke dominait son combat contre Itachi et il n'avait pas besoin de Sakura pour cela. Il pensait qu'elle ne serait qu'un fardeau et que sa présence dans ce combat le ferait perdre face à Itachi. Mais malheureusement pour lui, son frère lisait dans ses pensées.

Itachi: Alors comme ça, tu penses que ta charmante amie ne ferait pas le poids contre moi et te nuirais pour ce combat?

Sakura: C'est réellement ce que tu penses de moi Sasuke?

Sasuke: Oui et alors? C'est bien connu que tu n'es qu'un fardeau, un boulet pour les autres. Ne te rappelle tu pas de toutes ces fois que l'on a du te protéger Naruto et moi, parce que madame pensais plus a son corps et a moi qu'a son entrainement?

Sakura: Comment peux tu dire ça alors que je vous ai soigné toi et Naruto après votre combat contre Orochimaru dans la foret de la mort. J'ai tout fait pour que tu aille bien après qu'il t'a posé sa marque maudite et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie?

Itachi: Et tu n'a pas l'air d'être au courant des dernières actualités. Sakura a réussi l'exploit de tuer Sasori des Sables Rouges et ce n'est pas quelqu'un de faible!

Sasuke: Juste une question! Si Sakura a vraiment tué Sasori, comment se fait-il qu'il soit encore vivant?

Itachi: Pein l'a ressuscité! Maintenant que penses-tu de Sakura? Elle est douée non?

Sasuke: Et bien, j'ai la même opinion sur Sakura que tout à l'heure! Ce n'est pas ses exploits comme tu le dit Itachi qui va changer mon jugement sur elle! Ce n'est qu'un Boulet avec un grand B!

Sakura: Et bien dans ce cas la...

Ce que vit Sasuke le frappa d'horreur. Sakura alla vers Itachi qui l'embrassa fougueusement. Sasuke venais de comprendre qu'Itachi et Sakura avais eu le coup de foudre dés la première minutes qu'ils s'étaient vus et il avait assimilé aussi qu'il était en réalité très amoureux de Sakura et qu'il venait de la perdre à force de la critiquer.

Sasuke: *Mais quel con je suis!* Bon vous avez fini de vous bécoter qu'on en finisse?

Sakura: Mais bien sur! Maintenant je vais te montrer a quel point le boulet est fort!

Itachi: Sakura, c'est a moi de combattre contre petit frère et puis j'ai cru comprendre que tu souhaitais en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec ce ninja! Fit-il en montrant du doigt Sasori qui venait d'en finir avec Kankurô.

Sakura: Oui, tu as raison! C'est le moment d'y aller! Sois prudent chéri!

Et elle s'en alla en direction de Sasori. Pendant ce temps la, le combat d'Orochimaru et de Pein avais progressé, Orochimaru s'étant un peu affaiblis. Cet affrontement devenais de plus en plus dur surtout qu'il n'avais pas encore réussi a détruire l'un des six corps de Pein. Celui-ci allais utiliser le rinnagan qui ferais le coup de grâce d'Orochimaru quand...

?: ATTENDEZ!


	18. La plaidoirie de Tsunade

**Chapitre 16: La plaidoirie de Tsunade.**

Pendant ce temps la, le combat d'Orochimaru et de Pein avais progressé, Orochimaru s'étant un peu affaiblis. Cet affrontement devenais de plus en plus dur surtout qu'il n'avais pas encore réussi a détruire l'un des six corps de Pein. Celui-ci allais utiliser le rinnagan qui ferais le coup de grâce d'Orochimaru quand...

?: ATTENDEZ!

Tout le monde s'arrêta de se battre, certains ayant le poing levé, prêt à frapper et regardèrent la personne qui avais crier. Elle s'était levée et elle regardait les ninjas d'un œil sévère. Les dégâts n'étais pas très importants, en effet il y avait un mort et un blessé ni plus, ni moins. Elle allait commencer à parler quand:

Sakura: Trop tard, il est mort!

Sakura venais de tuer Sasori par surprise, elle s'était glissé derrière lui en silence et lui avais mis un coup de poing digne de Tsunade. Le membre de l'Akatsuki retomba plusieurs mètres plus loin, mort.

Sakura: Vous vouliez parler maitre Tsunade?

Tsunade: Vous voulez peut être savoir pourquoi j'ai crié? Et bien c'est tout simple! J'en ai marre de ses combats sans intérêts. Vous vous battez mais vous ne savez pas pourquoi, n'est-ce-pas!

Sasuke: Moi si je me bats c'est pour venger ma famille, Itachi doit mourir.

Itachi: Je ne l'ai pas fait par plaisir, petit frère!

Sasuke: Voyez-vous ça!

Itachi: Il faut me croire! C'est le troisième Hokage de Konoha qui m'a demandé de tuer mon clan car il pensait que c'étais notre famille qui contrôlais le démon renard à neuf queue et il disait que les Uchiwa représentaient un danger pour Konoha et par ailleurs, ça devais surement arranger le clan Hyûuga car si notre clan venais à être exterminée, la famille Hyûuga deviendrais le premier clan le plus réputé de Konoha. Si j'ai tué notre famille, c'est parce que c'étais ma mission, c'est tout!

Sasuke: Itachi...

Itachi: Tu veux toujours me tuer petit frère?

Sasuke: Non mais je dois tuer tout les habitants de notre village, pour venger nos parents!

Sakura: Sasuke?

Sasuke: Oui?

Sakura: Prends ça!

Il se pris un coup de poing monumental qui l'envoya valser jusqu'à l'autre bout de la grotte. Itachi remercia Sakura et fit signe à Tsunade de continuer.

Tsunade: Je sais que la cause de cette bataille est l'enlèvement de Naruto et le miens mais sachez que nous n'en valons pas la peine! Naruto et moi ne voulons pas être la cause d'une bataille et même d'une guerre, alors je vous en pris, Arrêtez de vous battre!N'avez-vous pas des rêves a réaliser, vous, les membres de l'Akatsuki? Dîtes le moi, nous ne sommes pas différents! Tout homme sur Terre a des rêves et je suis sure que votre bonheur résulte de la réalisation de vos rêves!

Kisame: Je voudrais ouvrir une poissonnerie a Kiri et je voudrais des femmes pour la caisse, elles s'appelleraient les Kisamettes!

Hidan: Et moi je veux retrouver la maison de mon enfance, pour retrouver ma collection de peluches et oui j'aime les peluches! Dit-il ses yeux brillant devant l'évocation de ses peluches.

Kakusu: Mon rêve c'est d'être le gérant d'une banque, comme ça je suis sur qu'il ne me manquera jamais d'argent!

Zetsu: Avec mon petit ami, Tobi, nous voulons ouvrir un Jardiland à la périphérique de Konoha pour faire concurrence à la famille Yamanaka.

Itachi: Je veux tout simplement être réhabilité et faire partie des ninjas de Konoha.

Pein: J'aurais très envie de venir a Ame ou à Konoha pour vivre une petite vie tranquille et je voudrais que Konan accepte de venir avec moi! Konan, tu veux?

Konan: Pein, j'accepte avec joie!Lui dit-il en lançant un clin d'œil à Tsunade. Et toi, Tsunade?

Tsunade: Moi, je n'ai pas de rêves!

Konan: Mais si tu en a forcément un, tu as dit tout à l'heure que tout être humain a un rêve, a moins que tu ne sois pas tout a fait humaine!

Tsunade: C'est vrai j'ai un rêve mais c'est plus compliqué car c'est encore flou dans ma tête *et surtout dans mon cœur!*Bon si on allait manger j'ai faim!

Orochimaru: Tayuya, Kabuto, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire!

Tsunade: Il va falloir que l'on se parle.


	19. Pourquoi tout ça, Orochimaru?

**Chapitre 17: Pourquoi tout ça Orochimaru?**

La petite troupe retourna à Oto ou un festin fut servi pour fêter la réconciliation entre Akatsuki, Orochimaru, Sunna et Konoha. Tout le monde rigolais, s'amusais et se régalais. Les couples ensemble et ceux qui n'étais pas encore ensemble se regardaient discrètement. Tsunade regarda Konan, depuis qu'elle était avec Pein, la bleue semblait la plus heureuse des femmes sur Terre. Tsunade se rappela de ses moments passés avec Dan, tous ces moments passés avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'Orochimaru décide de rompre ce bonheur à ses fins personnelles. Orochimaru...Tsunade ne savais plus quoi penser de lui. Dans un sens, elle le détestait rien que pour ça mais d'un autre coté elle se sentait attirées par cet être qui a su se montrer tellement protecteur envers elle qui n'arrivais pas à oublier toute la haine qu'il avait dans ses yeux et sa voix en parlant a Pein.

Shizune: Oh eh tu rêves Tsunade? Tu veux du poulet?

Tsunade: Désolée Shizune je pensais a autre chose! Oui j'en veux bien!

Tandis qu'elle mangeait son morceau de poulet, elle observa les autres convives: Hinata étais heureuse mais Naruto regardais d'un œil bizarre son autre voisin de table Kisame. Ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien. En effet Kisame n'avais pas apprécié que Naruto s'étais ouvertement moqué de lui par rapport aux poissons et Naruto lui en voulais d'avoir fais du mal a Hinata. Leur rivalité ne risquait pas de s'arrêter aujourd'hui.

Naruto: Oh Kisame regarde il y a ton aliment préféré? Du poisson! Tu en veux?

Kisame: Avec joie lui répondit-il avec un ton qui n'avait rien de joyeux!

Naruto: 0_0

Kisame: Qu'y-a-t-il?

Naruto: Tu es cannibale!

Kisame: -_-"

Tsunade s'amusa de cette conversation mais son regard était posé sur Sakura, Itachi et Sasuke. Sasuke la dévorais des yeux alors que Itachi semblais s'ennuyer a la plus grande surprise de la Godaime.

Sakura: Oh Itachi tu es blessé, laisse moi te soigner, c'est très grave!

Itachi: Sakura je me suis juste coupé le doigt avec un couteau, je ne suis pas en danger! *Est-ce-que j'ai fais le bon choix?*

Sakura: Alors laisse-moi te donner un mouchoir!

Itachi: Bon d'accord!

Elle lui tendit un mouchoir roulé en boule, apparemment ce mouchoir était le seul existant dans la poche de Sakura.

Itachi: C'est quoi ça?

Sakura: Ben un mouchoir!

Itachi: Tu ne peux pas me proposer ce mouchoir...il est tout froissé...si ca se trouve il y a des crottes de nez! * Mais qu'est-ce-que je fous avec elle seigneur?*

Sasuke: Tiens nee-san!

Itachi: Merci petit frère!

Ino ne semblaient pas être de bonne humeur non plus. Elle était assise entre Kiba et Zetsu et elle n'appréciait pas que Zetsu veuille ouvrir son magasin de plantes à Konoha. Elle essayait de le convaincre de l'installer ailleurs.

Ino: A Konoha il y a beaucoup de circulation et le quartier ou vous voulez vous installer est sujet a de nombreuses nuisances sonores comme les vaches, les rats, les moustiques et pleins d'autres...Vous pouvez aller a Sunna ou a Kiri.

Zetsu: Konoha est le meilleur endroit pour mon commerce. Sunna et Kiri ne m'offre pas le climat favorable pour les fleurs. Aurais-tu peur que ton magasin fasse faillite à cause de moi?

Ino: Oh non pas du tout mais votre magasin va être très grand et va contenir beaucoup d'espèces de fleurs et de plantes et c'est beaucoup d'entretiens...

Zetsu: Je ne suis pas un homme plante pour rien jeune fille et Tobi sera la pour m'assister; hein Tobi chéri!

Tobi: Tobi être un beau garçon et Tobi être amoureux de Zetsu kun!

Ino:*Et bien ça promet!*

Enfin le regard de la cinquième Hokage se tourna vers Orochimaru qui comme Sasuke envers Sakura la dévorait des yeux. Elle soutint son regard pendant 5 minutes et décida d'aller lui parler quand Orochimaru se leva et frappa dans les mains. Le silence se fit aussitôt.

Orochimaru: Hum Hum! Bien pour achever notre repas j'aimerais vous dire combien je suis satisfait que tout le monde soit réconcilié. En effet Pein m'a fait comprendre que la guerre n'était pas une solution quand deux pays ne s'entendent pas. Et pour fêter cette réconciliation. Nous allons danser. Tayuya et Kabuto m'ont apportés une chaine hi-fi et des disques. Je vais en mettre un j'espère que ça va vous plaire car on va ouvrir avec les couples qui se sont formés.

Orochimaru pris un disque au hasard et le mis. Apparemment, il ne connaissais rien a la musique car ce qu'il mis était loin d'être plaisant.

Orochimaru: Est-ce-que cette chanson vous plait?

Aucune réaction de personne puis...

Tout le monde: Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahaha!

C'était le fou rire général. Orochimaru était un peu gêné jusqu'à ce que Tayuya lui montre une chanson qui convient mieux aux circonstances.

Orochimaru: Et celle-ci?

Pour toute réponse, les couples déjà formés se précipitèrent sur la piste Shino et Kelly en premier au grand dam de Shino. Sakura était déçu car Itachi n'a jamais voulu danser avec elle et alla demander à Sasuke qui accepta. Tsunade alla reprendre de la tarte au chocolat pour passer le temps quand Orochimaru s'avança vers elle et lui dit:

Orochimaru: Accepte cette danse s'il te plaît Tsunie!

Tsunade prise au dépourvu et la bouche pleine de tarte au chocolat ne répondit pas tout de suite :

Tsunade: Euh...je...d'accord mais juste celle la!

Ils commencèrent a danser et Tsunade put constater qu'il n'était pas mauvais danseur, il dansait même très bien. Orochimaru était aux anges, il se disait que c'étais déjà un bon début que Tsunade ait accepté de danser avec lui.

Tsunade: Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela?

Orochimaru: Parce que je t'aime Tsunade. Et toi, m'aimes-tu?


	20. Tobi, un ami qui vous veut du mal!

**Chapitre 18: Tobi, un ami qui vous veut du mal!**

Ils commencèrent à danser et Tsunade put constater qu'il n'était pas mauvais danseur, il dansait même très bien. Orochimaru était aux anges, il se disait que c'étais déjà un bon début que Tsunade ait accepté de danser avec lui.

Tsunade: Pourquoi fait-tu tout cela?

Orochimaru: Parce que je t'aime Tsunade. Et toi, m'aimes-tu?

Tsunade: Et bien Orochimaru pour être honnête avec toi je vais dire que...

?: Tobi mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais?

Tout le monde s'arrêta de danser, alertés par le cri de Zetsu qui venait de tomber raide mort. Devant lui se tenait Tobi, un kunai a la main. Personne ne comprenais rien a la situation mais ce qui était sur c'est que Tobi venais de tuer Zetsu son propre petit ami devant tout le monde.

Orochimaru: Qui est-tu?

Tobi: Tobi ne pas être bon garçon mais Tobi être en réalité Madara Uchiwa pour vous servir! Fit-il en enlevant son masque.

L'Homme qui se tenait devant tout le monde était en réalité un grand homme brun, les yeux noirs comme tout les Uchiwa, il affichait un sourire méprisant et avais une voix grave, bien différente de la voix enfantine de Tobi.

Madara: Vous devez savoir pourquoi j'ai fais ça? Tout d'abord, Zetsu, je ne l'aimais pas du tout et après pour me dévoiler au petit jour...afin de tuer le traitre seul puisque tout mes acolytes m'ont faussé compagnie.

Konan: Il y en a assez de vos idées stupides! Orochimaru est en train de devenir un homme heureux, pas question de détruire son bonheur récent!

Madara: J'aimerai bien t'y voir celle qui est même pas fichu de défendre Pein!

Pein: Elle n'a pas besoin de me défendre pour avoir ma reconnaissance! L'amour qu'on ressent est largement suffisant!

Madara: Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'ai une chose à accomplir ici!

Il s'élança vers Orochimaru afin de le tuer mais Sasuke et Sakura se metterent en travers de son chemin sur ordre de Tsunade. A ce moment la du sang gicla et Sasuke et Sakura furent projeter quelque mètres plus loin, mort. Madara continua son chemin vers le sannin et tout se passa en un éclair. Du sang gicla et Orochimaru tomba mais fut retenu par Tsunade qui le prit dans ces bras. Madara éclata d'un rire à faire froid dans le dos et parti.

Itachi: SAKURA!

Tsunade: Bon qu'est-ce-que vous attendez? Allez tous le poursuivre sauf Shizune, Hinata et Ino qui vont m'aider à soigner Orochimaru et Kankurô !Allez go!

Toutes les personnes s'activèrent, la majorité sortant du repère afin de poursuivre Madara et les ninjas médecins s'affairant autour d'Orochimaru afin de le monter vers l'infirmerie ou Kankurô se faisait soigner par Kabuto, quand il vit Orochimaru inconscient, il sursauta:

Kabuto: Qu'est-ce-qui c'est passé? Maitre Orochimaru?

Tsunade: Il s'est fait attaqué par Madara Uchiwa, il faut vite le soigner!

Shizune: Maitre Tsunade! Allez-vous reposer! On s'en occupe!

Tsunade: Non je vais le faire!

Hinata: Maitre Hokage, elle a raison, s'il vous plait?

Tsunade: Bon d'accord! Mais tenez-moi au courant!

Ino: Oui!

Pendant ce temps la:

Musique d'ambiance

Shino: D'après mes insectes, il est à deux cent mètres de nous! Kelly?

Kelly: Mes insectes disent vrai eux aussi! Il faut être sur notre garde! Vu comme il a fait pour tuer Zetsu, Sakura et Sasuke!

Naruto: Il va le payer...il a tué mes coéquipiers!

Madara: Et bien félicitations! Vous m'avez retrouvé! Qui veut être le prochain sur la liste d'enterrement?

Kiba: Tu va voir espèce de sale crapule!

Madara s'apprêtais à tuer Kiba mais le sable de Gaara empêcha le kunai de Madara de s'enfoncer dans le corps de Kiba.

Gaara: Tu ne tueras plus personne.

Madara: J'aimerai bien voir ça!

Le combat commença. Tout les ninjas étaient solidaires et s'aidaient les uns les autres. Ils allaient surement l'emporter car l'union fait la force mais Madara lui est tout seul mais très puissant.

Au même moment:

Tsunade attendait devant la porte de l'infirmerie, elle était pale. Elle venait d'y voir clair dans son cœur. La porte s'ouvrit en même temps:

Shizune: Maitre Tsunade, nous avons fait de notre mieux pour soigner Orochimaru...

Tsunade: Il va bien? Je peux aller le voir?

Shizune: Vous pouvez aller le voir mais il est dans le coma, il pourra vous entendre mais pas vous répondre. Quand a Kankurô, il est hors de danger!

Tsunade: Je suis heureuse pour Kankurô. Laissez-moi seul avec Orochimaru!

Shizune: Comme vous voudrez!

Tsunade ouvra et vit Orochimaru qui était allongé sur un brancard et couvert de fil respiratoire. Elle s'avança vers lui, pris une chaise et s'assois prés de lui. Elle lui dit tout ce qu'elle avait dans son cœur:

Tsunade: Tu sais Orochimaru, avant que Zetsu ne sois tué je voulais te dire que je ne savais pas si je t'aimais car d'un coté je t'aimais bien mais de l'autre je t'en veux toujours mais maintenant j'ai compris que je t'aime comme une folle mais trop tard! Je n'ai pas envie que tu meurs même si certains affirmerait que tu le mérite. Je ne dis pas que toutes tes actions étaient nobles, loin de la mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme. Je t'aime, oui je t'aime plus que tout, ne me quittes pas!

Elle resta la a lui parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Shizune la trouve endormie sur son torse. Elle la réveilla et lui dit d'aller se coucher ce qu'elle fit sans broncher. Shizune regarda une dernière fois le sannin et lui dit:

Shizune: Battez vous pour elle!


	21. Vie ou Mort (Partie 1)

**Chapitre 19: Vie ou Mort? (partie une)**

Kankurô: ET POURQUOI JE NE POURRAIS PAS Y ALLER?

Shizune: TU NE PEUX PAS Y ALLER CAR TU N'AS PAS ASSEZ DE FORCE POUR CELA! ON A ASSEZ EU DE MORTS POUR LE RESTANT DE NOTRE VIE!

Ino: Dîtes, ça vous dérangerai de FERMEZ VOS BOITES car au cas où vous l'auriez oubliés, Maitre Tsunade dors et Orochimaru, même si il est dans le coma, nous entend et je pense qu'il aimerait bien être dans le coma en silence!

Shizune: Oui, tu as raison Ino, excuse nous mais je ne veux pas que Kankurô aille retrouver les autres! C'est trop risqué!

Kankurô: Mais...Mais...

Ino: Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne! C'est comme ça et pas autrement et puis de toute façon...

?: Les chances que nous avons de battre Madara sont minimes alors je préférerai que Kankurô aille les rejoindre seulement si tu t'en sens capable Kankurô!

Kankurô: Je m'en sens tout a fait capable Maitre Tsunade! Mes frères et sœurs sont tous au combat et je ne veux pas être le seul sain et sauf dans le cas où Madara vaincrais tout le monde!

Ino: Mais...

Shizune: Maitre Tsunade...

Tsunade: Ne discutez pas mes ordres! Je veux que vous y alliez vous aussi! Kabuto et moi veilleront sur Orochimaru!

Shizune: D'accord! Allons-y!

Du coté des autres:

La situation se présentait mal, Naruto, Gaara, Kiba et Shino était gravement blessés et Madara se battait contre Temari, Hinata, Kelly et Tayuya et les filles se débrouillaient pas mal. Madara dit:

Madara: Pas mal pour des filles!

Temari: Non mais tu crois quoi? Que c'est parce que nous sommes des filles que nous ne savons pas nous battre?

Madara: Ben un peu oui!

Temari: Attend, tu va voir! KUCHIYOSE KIRIKIRI NO MAI, INVOCATION LA DANSE DU FAUCHEUR!

Tayuya: Temari...ne t'énerve pas!

Shikamaru: Je plains ce pauvre type!

Konan: Dis moi toi? Tu veux bien te concentrer sur autre chose que sur la santé de Madara?

Shikamaru: *Gloups* Oui!*J'y crois pas! Une double Temari!*

Pendant ce temps la au repaire d'Orochimaru:

Kabuto: Son état est préoccupant Maitre Tsunade!

Tsunade: Oui, il faut doubler les doses, je ne vois pas autre chose! A moins que...

Kabuto: A moins que quoi?

Tsunade: Oui, c'est cela! On va devoir l'opérer, ici et maintenant!

Kabuto: QUOI?

Tsunade: Tu m'as très bien entendue Kabuto, c'est le seul moyen pour le sauver!

Kabuto: Oui d'accord mais nous ne sommes que deux!

Tsunade: Je le sais bien! Mais nous n'avons pas le choix, je veux absolument le sauver! Je veux que tu désinfecte cette salle pendant que je préparerai les outils!

Kabuto: D'accord!

Au lieu de combat:

Ino, Kankurô et Shizune venaient d'arriver sur les lieux du combat mais ce qu'elles virent en premier fut étrange. D'un coté on avait quelques personnes qui tentaient de soigner ceux qui ont été précédemment blessés et d'un autre on pouvait voir Madara qui était accroché à une branche d'arbre pour éviter de s'envoler et Temari quelque mètre plus loin.

Ino: On dirait que Temari a encore fais des siennes!

Shizune: En effet!

Kankurô: Attendez, je reviens! MECREEEEAAAAANTTS!

Kankurô s'élança en pleins milieu du champ de bataille, pris l'épée de Kisame, dépassa Temari et transperça le cœur de Madara qui s'effondra au sol tel un zombie a qui on dirait de se mettre à genoux sauf qu'il tombe par terre. Tout le monde regarda d'un regard étrange Kankurô qui s'écria:

- Kankurô: HOURRA!Je l'ai tué le doigt dans le nez!

- Temari: Merci Kankurô! Maintenant si tu pouvais te taire ce serait bien!

Kankurô: Oups désolé, je me suis emporté!

Kisame: On a vu ça! Mais si tu pouvais me rendre mon épée ce serait encore meilleur!

Kankurô: Ah ben oui! Tient!

Shizune: Bon, Ino et moi on va vous soigner et on rentre au repaire!

Pendant ce temps la:

Tsunade: Est-ce que tout est prêt?

Kabuto: Oui Maitre Tsunade!

Tsunade: Parfait! Nous pouvons commencer! Tiens bon Orochimaru!

A SUIVRE...


	22. Vie ou Mort (Partie 2)

**Chapitre 20: Vie Ou Mort? (Partie deux)**

Dans le laboratoire de Kabuto:

Kabuto: Oui Maitre Tsunade!

Tsunade: Parfait! Nous pouvons commencer!

Tsunade emmena auprès d'elle la petite table sur laquelle il y avait des scalpels, pinces et autres objets servant à opérer. Elle paraissait nerveuse et Kabuto le sentait. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils allaient faire et de plus il était très inquiet pour Shizune qui était partie combattre Madara. Il se souvenait de la façon dont l'usurpateur avait tué Sakura et Sasuke et imaginait sans cesse l'image de Shizune, allongée dans une mare de sang, morte, le regard vide. Il secoua la tête pour oublier cette probabilité.

Tsunade: Tout va bien Kabuto?

Kabuto: Oui maitre, tout va bien!

Tsunade: Tu as peur pour Shizune!

Kabuto: Oui, j'ai peur!

Tsunade: Ne t'inquiète pas; Shizune est un ninja formidable ainsi qu'une medic-nin remarquable. Tout ira bien, j'en suis certaine! Nous devons opérer Orochimaru à cœur ouvert, tu dois savoir ce que cela signifie!

Kabuto: Oui, nous allons devoir être vigilant! Il ne faut pas toucher les partis sensibles sinon...

Tsunade: Nous le perdrons a jamais!

Et c'est ainsi que l'opération commença, pendant ce temps la, nos héros sont sur le chemin du retour, les uns soutenant les autres, les blessés. Shizune se demandait si Orochimaru était vivant ou mort et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au repère et qu'ils ne virent personne, ils se demandèrent si quelqu'un n'était pas venu les attaquer. Mais à la vue du mot de Tsunade disant que Kabuto et elle, étaient en plein opération et qu'elle voulait que Shizune, Ino et Hinata viennent les rejoindre, leur cœur se fit plus léger.

Gaara: Tsunade vous attend apparemment!

Hinata: Oui, ne perdons pas de temps!

Elles entrèrent dans la salle d'opération que Tsunade et Kabuto avaient construis dans le laboratoire. Kabuto ressentit un énorme soulagement à la vue de Shizune.

Tsunade: Vous êtes de retour! Comment ça c'est passé?

Ino: Alors lorsque nous sommes arrivés, Tayuya, Hina...

Tsunade: Je ne veux pas les détails maintenant, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquée, nous sommes en opération à cœur ouvert alors que quelqu'un me donne le résultat final!

Shizune: Madara est mort et nous avons quelques blessés!

Tsunade: Tant mieux! Alors comme vous le voyez, Kabuto et moi-même avons décidé de l'opérer à cœur ouvert car il nous est apparu que c'était la seule solution pour le sauver! Il va falloir être très prudent car si on venait à toucher une des parties sensibles du cœur, il mourra et je ne le veux pas! Vous avez compris!

Tous: Oui!

Tsunade: Donc la, on a fait l'une des parties les plus difficiles de l'opération, on a ouvert le cœur, il ne nous reste plus qu'a réparer ce que Madara à poignardé et à refermer le cœur ensuite et tout ça en faisant bien gaffe!

L'opération se termina deux heures après et on pouvait juger qu'il était sain et sauf mais pour que ce diagnostic soit vrai, il faudrait qu'il sorte du coma ce qui n'est pas le cas. D'ailleurs personne ne peux définir le temps qui restera. Mais Tsunade ne se décourageais pas pour autant, elle sait qu'un jour il se réveillera, elle ne sait pourquoi mais elle en est convaincue. Alors qu'elle allait sortir de la salle, une voix, si faible mais si douce, ce fit entendre:

Orochimaru: Tsu...nie!

Tsunade: Orochimaru! Tu es réveillé! Comment te sens-tu?

Orochimaru: Je me sens bien, mais un peu fatigué! Et c'est grâce a toi Tsunade, avec tes paroles et ta décision de m'opérer...sans toi je ne serai plus rien! Je t'aime ma Tsunie!

Tsunade: Orochimaru sache que...je t'ai mentit, je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'aimerai jamais à cause de ce que tu as fait à Dan! C'est bien compris? Alors repose toi et tait toi!

Orochimaru fit la moue, et se rallongea, Tsunade quant à elle, fit la gueule puis sourit et éclata de rire et dit:

Tsunade: On peut dire que je t'ai bien eu n'est-ce-pas?

Orochimaru: Hmpf...Je m'en doutais!

Tsunade: Mais bien sur que je disais la vérité!Jamais je ne te mentirais, tu peux me faire confiance!Je t'aime Orochimaru, toi qui n'a de toute évidence pas réfléchis à l'idée de si je ne t'aimais pas je n'aurais pas fait tout ça!

Orochimaru: Tsunade...tu es vraiment incroyable tu sais!

Tsunade: Et oui!^^

Orochimaru: Et est ce que je pourrai avoir un petit bisou?

Tsunade: Mais bien sur!

Tsunade l'embrassa sur le coin des lèvres ce qui fit rougir le beau serpent. Elle se leva et s'apprêta à sortir de la salle en rajoutant ces derniers mots:

Tsunade: Allez repose toi maintenant.


	23. Retour à Konoha et réhabilitations

**Chapitre 21: Retour à Konoha et réhabilitation.**

Une semaine après ces évènements, Orochimaru retrouva la santé et on pouvait le voir en permanence aux cotés de Tsunade qui semblait fort heureuse. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas la seule. Le combat contre Madara avait fait beaucoup d'inquiets et la plupart des jeunes ninjas avaient eu peur pour leur "moitié". Mais d'un autre coté, ils étaient tous tristes car toute cette histoire avait coutés la vie de Lee, Chôji, Zetsu, Sakura et Sasuke. Des morts mal vécues respectivement par Ino, Shikamaru, Itachi et Naruto. Mais Kiba, Temari, Kisame et Hinata étaient la pour les consoler de ce chagrin. Ainsi, Tsunade annonça dans l'après midi une nouvelle qui fit retrouver le sourire à tout le monde.

Tsunade: A voir vos mines déconfites, voici ce que je vous propose: Demain matin, on prendra la route pour aller à Konoha et on en profitera pour réhabiliter les criminels ici présent car je pense qu'avec tout ce qui c'est passé, ils nous ont assez prouvés de leur innocence, mais je vous préviens: En échange de votre réhabilitation, que je vous offre, vous devez me proposer quelque chose en retour et j'accepterai sans soucis, parole d'Hokage. Ensuite, on devra songer, sur une partie moins heureuse, aux enterrements de nos camarades morts au combat...Est-ce que cela vous convient-il?

Pein: Nous acceptons votre proposition et on tient à vous remercier, c'était inespéré!

Tsunade: J'en doute bien Pein, j'en doute bien!

Au cour de la soirée, les futurs réhabilités s'étaient réunis pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient proposer à Tsunade lors de la cérémonie de réhabilitation. Certains n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils allaient proposer tandis que d'autre avait des idées plus ou moins vague pour certains et assez précise pour d'autre.

Kisame: Voyons c'est évident en ce qui me concerne, je suis sure qu'il n'y a pas de poissonnerie à Konoha, alors autant en profiter pour faire connaître aux villageois, la bonne gastronomie selon moi!^^

Hidan: Je souhaite retrouver mon statut d'habitant dans mon village afin d'ouvrir un restaurant qui sera décoré avec des peluches et où on mangera que de l'hostie et du vin en l'honneur du Christ...ouvert en jours de messes seulement!

Kakusu: C'est bien! Tu verras Naruto un peu plus souvent alors *complètement jeté ce pauvre mec*Moi je veux ouvrir une banque à Konoha!* I love money *

Deidara: Je ne sais pas trop ce que je veux, peut être développé l'artisanat de la sculpture dans différents villages de ninjas.

Itachi: Bonne idée Deidara! Personnellement, je veux rouvrir le quartier où habitaient les Uchiwa avant et refaire une nouvelle police. Ce sera bien je pense!

Pein: Avec Konan nous avons un projet commun. Nous voulons nous marier à Konoha et après nous fonderont un village où nous serons heureux.

Konan: Oui, je suis très enthousiasmée par son idée. Pour moi c'est ça la belle vie! Et toi Orochimaru?

Orochimaru: Moi? Ben...euh...je comptais...demander Tsunade en mariage.

Tous: Whoooouuuaaaouuuuhhh!

Orochimaru: Pourquoi une telle exclamation?

Konan: Parce que c'est merveilleux!

Deidara: Parce que c'est beau!

Kakusu: Parce que ça demande de l'argent!

Kisame: Parce que tu vas pouvoir nous foutre la paix!

Orochimaru: Hu?

Kisame: Hmpf! Je vais me coucher, sa m'aidera à trouver la déco pour la poissonnerie!

Sur ces mots, tout le monde partit se coucher. Et le lendemain tout le monde pris la route de bonne heure pour Konoha. Cinq heures après, ils franchirent les portes du village et Tsunade demanda de réunir tout les villageois pour la cérémonie de réhabilitation qui se déroulera un quart d'heure après:

Tsunade: Mes chers villageois, je voulais que nous soyons tous réunis ici même afin de fêter le retour et la réhabilitation de certaines personnes qui nous ont prouvés leur innocence en se rangeant de notre coté dans le but de vaincre Madara Uchiwa, le vrai chef d'Akatsuki, celui qui avait corrompus tout les futurs réhabilités ici présent! A présent, je vais demander à Kisame de bien vouloir s'avancer jusqu'à moi, pour que je lui remette le bandeau frontal de son village d'origine et qu'il me fasse part de son vœu.

Naruto: Ouais! C'est le poisson!

Kisame: * Il ne peut pas se taire lui!* Je voudrais ouvrir une poissonnerie à Konoha! Voila!

Tsunade: C'est d'accord! Tu peux commencer la construction dés demain vers la place du village. Hidan?

Hidan: Je souhaite ouvrir un restaurant qui sera décoré avec des peluches et où on mangera que de l'hostie et du vin en l'honneur du Christ. Il sera ouvert en jours de messes seulement!

Tsunade: *Bizarre comme vœu!* Heu ben qu'il en soit ainsi! J'en informerai ton Hokage dés ce soir! A toi Kakusu!

Kakusu: Je voudrais ouvrir une banque...mais pas à coté de la poissonnerie de Kisame, vous savez, l'odeur...

Tsunade: C'est d'accord, tu pourras retaper l'ancien restaurant de Shôji ! Deidara?

Deidara: Je souhaiterai développer l'artisanat en ce qui concerne la sculpture et ce dans tous les grands villages ninjas!

Tsunade: En ce qui concerne Konoha, aucun problème, après il faut que tu aille voir Gaara après la cérémonie et j'enverrai une lettre aux autres Kages! Itachi!

Itachi: Vous vous en doutez un peu non? Je veux habiter dans le quartier des Uchiwa et recréer une police comme avant!

Tsunade: Aucun souci, je te donnerai les clefs après!

Itachi: Apparemment, Pein et Konan sont ensemble!

Tsunade: Aah, venez s'il vous plait, Pein et Konan!

Pein: Nous souhaitons nous marier à Konoha!

Konan: Et fonder un nouveau village!

Tsunade: C'est d'accord pour le mariage et pour le village ce n'est pas à moi de décider mais à vous! Et pour finir, Orochimaru!

Orochimaru: Ce souhait est assez spécial, je ne suis pas sure que tu l'accepteras...

Il se mit à genoux et sortit une superbe bague de fiançailles qu'il mit au doigt de Tsunade et dit:

Orochimaru: Tsunade Koichi, accepteriez-vous d'être ma femme?


	24. Conclusion d'une histoire d'amour

**Chapitre 22: Conclusion d'une histoire d'amour.**

Tsunade: C'est d'accord pour le mariage et pour le village ce n'est pas à moi de décider mais à vous! Et pour finir, Orochimaru!

Orochimaru: Ce souhait est assez spécial, je ne suis pas sure que tu l'accepteras...

Il se mit à genoux et sortit une superbe bague de fiançailles qu'il mit au doigt de Tsunade et dit:

Orochimaru: Tsunade Koichi, accepteriez-vous d'être ma femme?

Tsunade, ne croyant pas ses yeux, regarda Orochimaru d'un air surpris, elle lui répondit, les larmes aux yeux:

Tsunade: Je...J'accepte de t'épouser Orochimaru!

C'est ainsi qu'Orochimaru mit la bague de fiançailles au doigt de Tsunade qui pleurait doucement. Elle lui prit la main et la tendit vers le haut en s'adressant à son auditoire:

Tsunade: Ecoutez-moi, cher habitants de Konoha, cet homme, que vous devez tant détester, cet homme, dont vous disiez à vos enfants qu'il irait les manger s'ils n'étaient pas sages, cet homme, qui a détruit tant de vie humaine, m'a sauvée la vie. Oui! Il m'a fais comprendre qu'il m'aimait plus que tout au monde alors qu'il risquait sa vie pour moi. Il se battait contre Pein, ici présent, si vous ne me croyez pas, vous pourrez vous adresser à lui. J'aimerai que vous l'acceptez comme un ninja de Konoha habituel, car je me marie avec lui, Orochimaru...je t'aime!

Orochimaru: Moi aussi ma belle Tsunie!

? : Snif Snif...

On entendit pleurer dans l'assistance, en effet, Kisame, Hidan et Deidara pleuraient à chaudes larmes.

Hidan: On est désolé...snif...c'est tellement beau!

Naruto: Regardez, même le poisson pleure!

Kisame: Gamin, est ce que tu veux un coup de Sahemada sur la tête!

Naruto: Euh non, non!

Kisame: Alors tais-toi!

Le mariage était annoncé dans deux jours et tout le village était invité à l'évènement. Tsunade, elle alla acheter une robe de mariée et les accessoires qui allaient avec alors qu'Orochimaru avait demandé à tout les gérant de restaurent de Konoha de préparer un somptueux repas. En somme, tout le monde s'est mis en quatre pour que ce mariage soit parfait. Le jour J, tout le monde alla s'asseoir sur les sièges prévus à cet effet devant le bâtiment des Hokage. Une estrade avait été installée. Cela promettait d'être un beau mariage. Lorsque tous les invités furent arrivés, les témoins, Konan et Kabuto firent leur apparition, suivie d'Orochimaru vêtu d'un smoking rose, au bras de Shizune et d'enfin de Tsunade, vêtu d'une somptueuse robe de mariée. Orochimaru ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il la vit. Ce qu'elle était belle et gracieuse...digne d'une Hokage. Le prêtre qui devait les marier réclama le silence et dit:

Prêtre: Nous voici tous réunis pour célébrer l'union de deux âmes fidèles [...] Mr Orochimaru, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Mlle Tsunade Koichi ci présente?

Orochimaru: Oui, je le veux!

Prêtre: Mlle Tsunade Koichi, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Mr Orochimaru ci présent?

Tsunade: Oui, je le veux!

Prêtre: Alors vous pouvez mettre les alliances!^^

Orochimaru et Tsunade se firent passer les alliances tout en se dévorant des yeux.

Prêtre: Bien, je vous déclare à présent, mari et femme! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée! * Voila, ça c'est fait, maintenant on va manger, j'ai faim*

Orochimaru embrasse fougueusement Tsunade sous les cris de joie de Naruto et des autres et sous les larmes de Kisame, Hidan, Deidara et les autres. Décidément, ce qu'ils peuvent être sensible, ces ex- Akatsukiens. Ensuite, le repas qui fut servi était somptueux, on peut dire que les cuisiniers avaient fait du bon travail. Ino dansait au milieu de plusieurs hommes d'une beauté considérable sous l'œil très jaloux de Kiba tandis qu'Itachi fit connaissance avec la fille du gérant de chez Ichiraku, Ayame.

Itachi: Ca vous diriez que l'on se revoie demain après midi, on pourrait se promener dans le parc.

Ayame: Oui, avec plaisir, ça me changera du restaurent!

Itachi: C'est d'accord, je viens vous chercher à 2h de l'après midi! * Elle est mieux que Sakura!*

Ayame: C'est d'accord, mais tu peux me tutoyer!

Itachi: Euh...oui d'accord!

Après la soirée, Tsunade s'apprêtait à s'endormir lorsqu'Orochimaru entra en trombe dans la chambre, Tsunade lui dit:

Tsunade: Tu ne pourrais pas entrer plus discrètement s'il te plait?

Orochimaru: Si, mais j'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer, on a gagné un voyage de noce tu sais où? A Paris !

Tsunade: Whoah, mais c'est merveilleux, viens la que je t'embrasse!


End file.
